harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Archive 1: 2005--2006 * See a history of the main page here. Edit templates: Featured article | DYK | Selected picture | News | Quote of the Week | Community Links | Fantasy footer __TOC__ Snape's death Some body please put some thing about the material about Snape's death in the following site Snape's death Well, in the seventh and final book: The Deathly Hallows, Snape was killed in Chapter...well, I forgot. If you want to know the exact details, just read it, okay? According to the book, Snape was killed by Nagini, Voldemort's "pet snake", by stranggling him to death. Harry was there to watch the whole thing but under his Invisibility Cloak. When Snape was breathing his last, Harry removed his Cloak. When Snape saw him, he motioned Harry to go near him. He extracted his memory and Harry caught it inside a bottle. Snape's last word to Harry were "Look at me" or something like that. It was also said in the book that 'Harry's green eyes met Snape's black ones and Snape breathed his last'. Sorry if those are not the exact words. Sorry also if I didn't put this article at . If you guys still want to, just copy this article and put it there. If I had made some mistakes, please just inform me. Thanks! Happy Holidays guys.... :: 07:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC)Piel a.k.a witchgal_piel05 07:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) snape was bitten by the snake not strangled. he was slowly dying from the poison. New style I have created a temporary new Main Page style here: User:Animagi Prongs/Main Page. What do you think? Could we possibly recreate the Main Page into my version? --Animagi/Prongs 21:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a big improvement. Angela talk 21:35, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you Angela! Can I ask you a favor? The sysops on HP Wiki are not very active on the site and it would be helpful for us active users to have some more administrators.. Could you give some of us administrator status, or are there too many admins now? --Animagi/Prongs 22:08, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::The Main Page is editable by any logged in user, so you don't need to be an admin to change it. Feel free to put your version there. Angela talk 22:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I pasted it in already. I just knoticed that another user asked for admin status for this wikia... so sorry about us asking twice.. --Animagi/Prongs 22:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) This Article Needs Protection Somebody blanked the article and replaced it with Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione... Sith Penguin Lord 21:42, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Over-american useage The US usage is being used far too much. Sorceror and Candy are used by far the most, it isn't even written in the books. whats the point in Americanising a series of books from an author that says she doesnt want them to. :Its probably just a mistake by people who don't know better. Help me out though, what's the British form of "candy"....? Mafalda Hopkirk 23:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 'Sweets' or 'Chocolate' (if it is made of chocolate). I personally don't grudge the Americanized versions however, I will continue to say 'Philosopher's Stone' =). :This is harrypotter.wikia.com. Not harrypotter.wikia.co.uk. It's a US-based site, and therefore should use US-based terminology from the US-versions of the books. IMHO, of course. MrItty 14:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well...actually we use the British versions of everything and redirect/note the American version since the books are British. A 'dot-com' isn't really the US version, its just the not anywhere else version afterall. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) All kinds of improvements I'm an administrator at Halopedia, and I'm obsessed with standardization, categorization, etc. Anyway, since it hasn't been done yet, if it's okay (I'd hate for you guys to have to rollback so many edits if you don't want this), I want to make an infobox for spells, and put it on every page about a spell. Also, I think every spell should also be categorized as either a Charm (wingardium leviosa, folding your socks, etc.), jinxes (little tricks and pranks, like hanging someone upside down), hexes (bat bogey hex, things that when combined the right way will turn you into a giant slug), and curses (killing people, sectumsempra). I also have a bot that I could use on here to, for example, make spelling Britishized, fix other things here and there, etc... anyway, since the ways I want to contribute here involve doing all kinds of things and would cause nearly irreparable damage if you didn't like them, so I just wanna confirm that you guys are fine with some of the things I want to do. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:39, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good. It might be a good idea to bring this up at the community portal though. John Reaves (talk) 04:05, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::At Halopedia we don't have a community portal, so... /me is kinda confused... what do I do? =S --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::You just need to leave a message at Harry Potter Wiki talk:Community portal. Angela (talk) 19:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Featured article The featured article needs to be changed more often. Lord Voldemort has been featured for at least a month. Akwdb 01:30, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah! The Featured Article has been Hogwarts for way to long. :( Prissymis :You're right; the Featured Article was supposed to switch to blood purity on December 7. Oread 06:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Yes the article was Snape for over at least 2 weeks. P€|\|δ\/!|\|$£@|\|₁⁰₁ 03:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Aditional information for movie 3 Rowling has stated that the writers, under no consulation from her, placed clues in movie 3 that hinted at things in book 7. She continued to state that after fans read book 7 they will think that the clues in movie 3 were done intentionally. I would love to see what these clues are in movie 3 and how they are linked to book 7. :So? We have all already read book 7. One person I know claims to have read book 81. Somebody else read book 112. another person claimed to have read book 273. 1: of the history of middle earth 2: of the wheel of time 3: They where lying, that time... Dangerous Welcome all! I want cinch main page My substace: Sometimes occur vandalism so I'm please administrators safegurad main page(option edytion for administrators) Yours Truly --Karu 12:44, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Sourcing How do you source the Daily Prophet papers that came out. Chudley Cannons needs this. Featured Article Image Some hillarious person recently changed the Featured Article image. I can't figure out how to change it. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol, hope you liked the changes to your user page though. Luna fan 06:43, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah...it's fun for everyone. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:17, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::It should all be fixed now. John Reaves (talk) 07:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) wanted pages Is there like a list of wanted articles around here? --[[User:Aglaia|Aglaia / Owls]] 17:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC)--Aglaia Owls! 17:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) : -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:38, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks so much! --Aglaia Owls! :Welcome. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Please Add to News Tales of Beedle the Bard published - http://www.telegraph.co.uk/arts/main.jhtml?xml=/arts/2007/11/01/bbharry101.xml Mafalda Hopkirk 16:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : Done -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Layout I have found a problem with the Layout. Beneath the selected picture on the left column the background is blue. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 16:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The background of that entire column is blue...unless I'm not getting what you're describing. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) The bottom of the green column -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 18:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thats weird. My browser must be messed up. I went to a friends house and it looks all right here -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 21:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confused. I checked all the colors and they're OK. Good to know though. :) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I figured it out. Mozilla Firefox shows the colors more vividly and you can tell. In IE (which most people use) it looks fine 01:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::It looks fine for me in Mozilla Firefox. I'm not sure... -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Did You Know I think there's vandilism in the 'did you know' section. "... that Hogwarts students were allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula attempted to strangle them?" :I don't believe it is. I placed it there (in the template) after reading it in the article, and I believe it is mentioned in Half-Blood Prince. I will check the source though now that you have mentioned it. It's not vandalism, it may just be some incorrect info. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is in Half-blood Prince. I checked. 22:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Misdirected Main Page Link I note that the ORDER that "will be released" in Australia is of course the film (they got the book years ago,like the rest of the world) but the link from the main page goes to the article on the book.--L.E./12.144.5.2 02:14, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Fixed, and thanks for pointing it out! - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:31, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :but the movie came out here at the same time as everwhere else too.Me_Potter_Fan 06:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::I believe it is reference to the DVD release, not the actual release of the film. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) 'Harry Potter Series' Link I just wanted to say, to make the section look more exciting I could put the pictures of each of the books there linking to their respective pages instead of just having the titles there. Wht do you guys think? ~ Bella Swan 00:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Wookiepedia has something like that...-Matoro183 (Talk - Jimmy Fincher talk) 00:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like this idea...I think it might be really good on the main page.--Matoro183 (Talk) 22:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Last movie split into two, WB only wants money! Reports from mugglenet hpana latimes and as is admin only... well i'd link here so someone could add it моʀѕмоʀɗʀє τʌʟĸ 06:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) HBP actor killed Sadly, Robert Knox, who portrayed Marcus Belby in the upcoming HBP film, has been stabbed to death today. Perhaps this news should be added to the main page? -Starstuff 13:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :It's very sad news, but should probably be added. --Freakatone 13:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) News I really think we should update news more often. How bout the news on the Harry Potter Prequal? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :What is the Harry Potter Prequal?-Matoro183 (Talk) 22:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you post a source and a clip we'll put it up no problem. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Here's an article from CNN. It's an 800-word short story that Jo penned for a charity auction. But there's no information on the plot of that story available at this time. -Starstuff 23:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: There is information on the plot info. Can you add to the news: It will take palce before harry was born, and thaat it will revolve around the mauders. If you can also link the news to the new Harry Potter Prequel page I created ChaosMaster16 11:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ChaosMaster16 :::::Ignore me if you want to for suggesting stealing ideas, but on wikiHow, they have the wikiHow Herald, which is sort of like a newspaper. They have a few members that edit and write articles for this Herald. I was thinking about The Daily Prophet if we can get away with it and around the copyright ... then, in sub-sections ("/" sections) we can have them delivered to user talk pages, a template for the main page, and a "main page" for the newspaper ... thanks for considering, Akira Otomo Talk | 20:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :We had something similar but its gone into disrepair and we're looking for things we can do to update news more often...-- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :: I edit news for a billion Wiki's, maybe you can have certain privlages to me? I won't mess anythin up (and IF i did, you can make it go back to th eway it was). ChaosMaster16 13:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ChaosMaster16 :::There isn't any way (as far as I know) to allow a special perosn to edit certain pages. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki Sorry, but holy crap this wiki's good! Akira Otomo Talk | 20:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) The Venomus Tentacular was strangeling me, I'm aloud ... : ) :Thanks. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah i just had a look about here and came on this talk page intending to say the same thing, this has got to be one of the most detailed wiki's, its not as positivist as some other wiki's out there but thats a good thing i think, little snippets of guesswork here and there which really beef out the background lore of the HP world, you still know its guesswork, but it makes for a more interesting but no less accurate read, basically what im saying is great job HP wikians and keep up the good work :). 03:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) News Add that there have been nine more pictures released for HBP and the vidoe game trailer released please. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Is there a link where they can be seen, etc? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) layout of main page with adblock plus im anoyed at how the main page looks with adblock plus does it have to be like this? Me_Potter_Fan (Talk) 08:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Wikia is making sure that all wikis are using the new page tags, no matter how annoying it is for users using adblock addons.--Matoro183 (Talk) 19:09, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Go into your Adblock Plus preferences and add the following two rules (by click "Add filter..."): ::wikia.com#DIV(id=adSpace0) ::wikia.com#DIV(id=adSpace1) ::That should remove the big empty spaces. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Other languages How do you make this Harry Potter encyclopedia website into many different languages? I am curious to know... Henkt 19:34, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :There are a bunch of Harry Potter wikis hosted by Wikia all in different languages. We're able to interconnect them through the software but personally I am only fluent in English (and maybe passable in basic Spanish) so I could never translate an article. But there are other users who either work on just those wikis or work on both. Hope that answers your question. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) DYK Are we going to get some new 'Did you know..?'s soon? The current ones are quite old. Lysander Scamander 20:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... do you think we should have a nomination page for it? We could get a lot more, a lot faster that way. 22:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have many, many ideas for the Did You Know section. If you want some, let me know. KH 22:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yap, me too! (= -- Seth Cooper 22:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Here's one: Did you know that after J.K. Rowling saw Daniel Radcliffe in Equus, she wrote the chapter in Book 7 where Harry is completely naked in King's Cross? KH 22:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :... I dont think that sounds appropriate plus I dont think that is why he is naked in that scene. I do think that a nomination page sounds good though. 22:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Mine are, for example: *Did you know that the Knight Bus cannot reach places from over the sea? *Did you know that Aberforth Dumbledore once made newspaper headlines for practicing illegal charms on goats? *Did you know that Daisy Dodderidge (1467-1555) was the first landlady of the Leaky Cauldron? And stuff like that... -- Seth Cooper 22:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I set up a nomination page at Template talk:DYK. Feel free to nominate! 23:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) "On this day?" Could we put a "On this day:" banner on the main page? It's basically a banner telling events that happened on the current day. For example: On this day (September 6th): * 1991: Hedwig delivers her first message to Harry Potter: an invitation to visit Hagrid that afternoon. Harry has tea with Hagrid at 3 o'clock. * 1995: Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts take place. Harry Potter has detention with Dolores Umbridge. And things like that. Did you like the idea? -- Seth Cooper 17:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I like that idea.... but the only problem that I can see is that there wouldn't be something for every day of the year.... 19:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe placing a "Nothing relevant happened on this day" tag on the days nothing "important" happened... -- Seth Cooper 00:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've been thinking of making one. Pretty much we'd create articles for everyday and just put noinclude / includeonly tags on them and use those. If the article doesn't exist you just put up a default "Nothing happened today! Add something (this is a link...)" or something along those lines. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yap. I was thinking of that too. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 12:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Its been added to the main page. Now we just gotta fill in all the pages! See October 9 for an example of how the page should be created. See for a list of pages to be created. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Should "On This Day" pages feature events from both the books and the real world? -Starstuff 21:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, only in-universe I guess.-- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 14:44, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Copy to Wikipedia Hi, I'm a user from the german Wikipedia an I want to ask, if it is allowed, to copy one of these articles (Tom Riddle) to my userpage. I don't want to put it into the article-sites of the Wikipedia. It is just for my privat use on my site. Is it possible? Greetings -- 17:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead and add it. 19:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Create article???? How do I create an article? : 16:27, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Beedle the Bard We should probably mention under the Daily Prophet News table that The Tales of Beedle the Bard was released today. -★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 18:22, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Rude to J.K. Rowling (even if anoymously)?! I know this is pretty old, but did the event of someone in http://www.mugglenet.com/index.php actually tell JK Rowling to 'shut up, you're not a regular here.' when she apparently anoymously visited? Even if she said that herself, I still can't believe that her own fan(s) could have been rude to her (even if they weren't aware they were conversing with her). I admit it is entirely possible, but I still feel indignant. Just curious, though I have to resign to the fact that JKR said it herself. Here's the link from Accio Quote 2005 where she mentioned it, and here's the section of the interview where she did mention it: ES: How much time do you go on the fan sites? JKR: It really varies. When my site is quiet, it is genuinely because I'm working really hard or I'm busy with the kids or something. When I update a few times in a row, I've obviously been on the net. So the FAQs and that kind of stuff is just compiled by hard copy post that I get here and fan sites. I go looking to see what people want answered. It's fantastic, it's sometimes frustrating, but I do want to make clear, I do not post in comments, because I know that's been cropping up. You've both been really responsible about that, but that slightly worries me. I did go in the MuggleNet chatroom, it was hysterical. That was the first time I ever Googled Harry Potter. I was just falling into these things and Leaky — actually Leaky I already knew about, but I discovered MuggleNet that first-ever afternoon and I went in the chatroom, and it was so funny. I was treated with outright contempt. Laughter. It was funny, I can't tell you. ES: I’d like to apologize for, uh - JKR: No, no no no, not in a horrible way, but, "Yeah, yeah, shut up, you're not a regular, you don't know a thing." You can imagine! http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-2.htm Tonicquill 16:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles Right some one needs to be montering the featerd articals beacse its twice in a row they have not been changed we shold be on dobby by now until the 10th of mayDarth Vader601 11:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) We also need some spell cheakingDarth Vader601 11:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I agree completely Gryff23 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Main page An advertisement is covering part of the content of the main page. Someone please fix it. SCG147 Tawk 20:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :It shouldn't be. Also, we do not hvae any control over the advertisements on the Wiki at all, that's all up to Wikia. I'll check it out though: did you see it as logged in or anonymous? What internet browser (and version) do you use? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have a similar problem as SCG147, when I'm using a resolution of 1024x768 px (notebook screen). Then the topmost box, "Welcome to the Harry Potter Wiki ...", is partways covered by the ad on the right side (I'll make a screenshot of it later to show the problem). And the browser is Mozilla Firefox. --Purzel 10:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I see how its a problem for smaller resolutions. I'll look into changing the layout a bit (but it might be a couple of days, sorry about that!) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've fixed it (a few days ago, sorry I never responded). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) YouTube Videos I don't know where to put this discussion so I'm putting it on the Wikia's main page discussion. Can something be done about all the YouTube videos uploaded onto Wikia pages? I understand that recently we've been able to get YouTube and motion pictures onto wiki pages and that its "fun" to explore, but in reality the YouTube videos contribute nothing to the article but slowing the loading time of it down and recently freezing pages from finishing to load. Patr0nus 20:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Maybe we can have a discussion in the forum? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Prophet News : Should the Half-Blood Prince film be mentioned there when that event has not even passed yet? It sounds more like an advertisement. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 05:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ooops on name It's not the Philosopher's Stone, it's the Sorceror's Stone. Got-It-Memorized?--Helena healing fairy 15:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Priority is give to the British version and terminology. See the policy page: Harry Potter Wiki:Policy :Nick O'Demus 16:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) For heavens sake! Can we all just make this clear: the Harry Potter series is an ENGLISH creation, the author of the Harry Potter series is ENGLISH and all of the characters in the films and books alike use ENGLISH terminology! I have no predjudices against Americans but PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE! All information displayed in articles should use the ENGLISH terminology, hence it is not the sorcerors stone its the PHILOSOPHERS STONE! Not all Americans can be classy. No offense to anyone, I mean anyone. Scarletmoon579 05:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarletmoon579']] (Talk to me!) Dates I believe that all the dates used in this wikia are one year late. I beleve this because the way to find the dates in The Harry Potter Series are based upon the year that James and Lilly Potter died. To find the date you add however old Harry is to the date they died and you have the date. When actually Harry was 1 year old at the time of his parents' deaths, so you must subtract one year from the date. I have evidence in the article on Sybill Trelawney in the "Behind the scenes" section: it states that, "Trelawney told Lavender Brown that the worst thing for her will come true on Friday, October 16th . However, October 16th, 1993 was a Saturday,"; but on October 16th, 1992 is, however, a Friday. I rest my case. --TonKampon96 21:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the dates are based upon Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 500th Deathday party in the second book. As Nick is stated to have died on October 31, 1492, that sets the time of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets as the 1992-1993 school year. This is confirmed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by the dates on James and Lily Potter's gravestones. - Nick O'Demus 21:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) please add the Hebrew Harry Potter Wiki to the languages menu :) בבקשה, הוסיפו את השפה העברית לתפריט השפות בעמוד הראשי :) --Daniel Abdu, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Idea Why not to link the header of Main page's section to respective pages: Example: Results: Greetings, --Simpsons88 20:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) PS: Great wiki too. Menu Organization is spelled wrong. It's a "z", not a "s". -- PhaethonZer0fNothing : It's an "s" in British English. Since Harry Potter is a British series, that spelling takes precedence over any American spellings. For more info, see the policy. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 20:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Spam ilter on ritz at Aberorth Dumbledore I tried to edit this line to have proper phrasing: :"When Aberorth pointed out that Ariana was in no it state to go with them, that their plans would leave her behind, and argued against them, Gellert Grindelwald became urious and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberorth." It won't let me save the change, because apparently the letter "sixth letter in the alphabet" is blacklisted. While it is ridiculous to have a single letter blacklisted anyway, I have checked the section, and "sixth letter in the alphabet" only occurs within the words themselves, and not even in the ones I changed. In summary, the spam ilter seems to be broken.Glorious CHAOS! 04:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was actually my mistake. Everything should be OK now. If you have any problems at ALL, please tell me on my talk page. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 04:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still giving me trouble on the [[Talk:Sixth letter''anon]] page.Glorious CHAOS! 04:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Doing the same thing on Affray in the Chamber of Secrets. --Hcoknhoj 04:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes it can take up to 20 minutes due to cache. Should be fixed now or in a few minutes. If you have any other problems please tell me. Sorry. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)]] 04:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Greatest Wizards of the Age I think that Harry Potter had great reson to name his children after the two greatest widzards of the age. Albus Dumboldor and Severus Snape were great in their own ways. Different ways of course but still both were great. I think the three people listed are the best people in the world. They all should be remembered forever. But thats just what I believe. What do you believe? I sometimes wonder WHY Hermione is so tipsy about breaking rules...in '''Chamber of Secrets, is she not eager to break the rules herself to make Polyjuice Potion? '''I myself think that Quidditch(the wizarding sport) is quite a good idea.' '''And folks,if you have not started reading J.K.Rowlings Harry Potters,you'd better make a start!!!' ' 10:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Invisibility Cloak*' Sorry to be critical... I would highly recommend that when the featured article is Aragog, that there should not be a picture. This was my first time to this site, and I'm arachnaphobic; it was extremely distressing. Once again, sorry to bring up something so little, but I doubt that I'm the only one with this problem. :Well, it is required that there should be a main picture, so there you go. If you check in about a week, it will be gone.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 18:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Prophet News Is it me, or is the phrophet news section a ''teeny ''bit out of date? Bearing in mind its currently April 2010. 17:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I reckon it should be changed or removed, because soon enough that news will be a year old. Molly Wobbles 07:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles, DYK and other sections on Main Page I was wondering, how often will the sections on the Main Page change? The Acromantla Article went on for a long time before Ariana. - Weasley'sWizardWheezes 05:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Featured Articles/Selected Pictures change every two weeks. As for DYK; IDK. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit protection Guys, is there some way to approve any edits before they are viewed? Because there have been many complaints on vandalism, and the approval may make the wiki safer! Please consider. -- Weasley'sWizardWheezes 06:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Daily Prophet Sorry but the Daily prophet has been a year old now. Change it, plz! 03:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Infobox HELP GUYS! I know this sounds stupid, but how to you make an infobox? :Use it like this: , or whatever infobox you want. Please sign your username with four tiles (~), also. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!'']]) 05:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC)